


Pain & Hugs

by MeloMintii



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, FUCK, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Relationship Problems, Sex, because of course he's "not gay", but not for long, but they're background characters - Freeform, i basically projected my relationship onto craig and tweek, is craig or kenny top, kenny is the one thats panicking, kenny unhooded, kenny wears his hoodie too much, kyle and stan are dating, mainly because my ex shipped them, please save me, underaged drinking, underaged... sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloMintii/pseuds/MeloMintii
Summary: Craig can't deal with Tweek anymore and finds out a certain someone could do him some good.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Unhooded

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY HEY  
> This is around the time the boys would be like uhh.. 12. Period. Enjoy!! xx

Craig shakily sighed, listening to Tweek freaking out again.  
"D-Dude I ca- I can't do this man!! I'm s-scared wh-what if we aren't ri-right for each other! I'm s-so.. aghh!!!" The blonde rasped, freaking out and shaking, pulling his hair.

Craig parted his lips, wanting to say something but he doesn't. He waits for Tweek to say it, for about what, the 6th time?  
"I-I can't d-do this, w-we have to br-break up man!" 

Craig takes a deep breath.  
"O-Okay." He slightly stutters, walking away from the hallway. He couldn't do this anymore. This was the last break up. Tweek can't keep running back to him after breaking him over and over. The first time Tweek did it, Craig was terrified, he loved Tweek so much. He sobbed at night, grabbing a few cigarettes. 

He couldn't imagine Tweek leaving him. Thank god the next day in school, Tweek begged to get back together with Craig. He happily accepted, relaxing into Tweek's jittery hug and loving pecks.

But Tweek continued doing this in the span of 3 months, and Craig started seeing the cycle. It was painful. He couldn't let Tweek come back this time. He just couldn't. 

Craig departs from school at the end of the day, walking home, alone. He blinks away his thoughts and ends up in his bed. Alone.

He feels ruined. He picks up his phone, scrolling through texts. His short answers always disappointing Tweek. His other friends usually weren't bothered. Especially Kenny. He frowned at most memories of the boy. Laying his phone down abruptly to think. Had he ever seen him without his tight parka hood on? 

No, he hadn't. He hums in thought. Maybe his friends had seen him without his hood. He thinks about Kenny's close friends. It almost takes his mind off Tweek. Almost.

He decides to text Kyle about Kenny. He was far too curious to wait and ask Kyle in person. Not like it mattered.

>Hey dude. Have you ever seen Kenny without his hoodie.

He waits for an answer and stares at the ceiling. He blinks when he hears his phone chime.

>Uh, yea, actually I did..? Why?

Craig frowns, was this a weird question? No. It probably wasn't. He exhaled coldly.

>I've never seen him without his hoodie. I guess I was just curious.

Craig debates on asking for a picture.

>Ok

He decides to ask anyway.

>Do you have a picture of him without it.

Craig bites his lip, unusually nervous.

>Hell yea I do, but I think I'll let you ask him yourself. You should just see him in person not ask me for it

Craig frowns and groans. He didn't wanna bother Kenny. Plus, wouldn't it be weird? Just to ask him to take off his hoodie.. he flops onto his back on his bed, and turns off his phone. He should've texted Stan, not Kyle.

Then, he hears his Mother call for dinner.

\- ♡ ♡ ♡ -

The next day, Craig walks to school. Alone. Craig stays outside of the school to smoke a single cigarette. He stubs it into the snow covered ground and enters school.

He walks to first period. Every step he thinks about Tweek. He finishes first period. He walks out. Ends up at lunch. Ends up at recess. He spots Kenny. He walks over to him and inhales some courage.

"Hey uh, Kenny." 

"Mh Hy Creg" Kenny's muffled speech was barely understandable but everyone in the school had become accustomed and used to it. Craig purses his lips, debating once again if this was a weird question. He decides to do it when he catches Creek staring at him, mouth slightly agape. 

"Can you.." He trailed off, his mind jumbling with words, trying to think of how to phrase his question. He nearly word vomited. "Can you take off your hoodie..?" He asks, internally shaking for some reason. Kenny blinks at him quizzically, and nods, taking his hand and walking into the school. 

Craig almost protests, why would they go in the building? He shrugs it off and follows him. He can almost feel Tweek's piercing stare, watching him holding hands with the other boy. 

They end up in the building, next to the door to the playground. Kenny takes off his hoodie as if he wears the hoodie for nothing more but warmth. Craig blinks a few times, his mouth making an o shape. Kenny had really, really light blue eyes. He also had blonde hair. Not blonde like Tweek's, Craig nearly dared to say Kenny's was better. Kenny's hair was slightly darker. He had this strikingly unique spark, but Craig couldn't put his finger on it. 

Kenny had a blank face, blinking a few times. He smiles. Craig melts at the sight. The blonde pulls up his hoodie again and pulls the strings, covering his face again and shading his eye color to a midnight blue as usual. Craig snaps out of his trance.

"Lmke smthng yu see?" Kenny says, muffled as always, laughing. Craig stutters and forces himself to let out an awkward laugh for the first time in a while. Kenny walks away with a quick "Seeya". Craig slides to his knees, exhaling. Fuck, Kenny was beautiful. He shakes off the weird feeling. He only loved Tw-

No. They were exes now. For.. for good. Craig swallows and puts a hand up to his heated cheek. What..? That.. was quick. Fuck. Did Kenny see him blushing? 

Oh well. Now Craig wants to hear Kenny's voice. Without the hood. Perhaps he was asking for too much. Craig shakily stands. He also wants to ask why he always wears his hood. Too many questions. Craig feels like a creep.

He doesn't really mind though.

He walks back out into the playground. Plays a little till the bell rings. Goes to more classes. Ends up walking home, alone, again. Ends up in bed. He checks his phone. One text? He checks it. 

>I saw you finally asked Kenny.. Well?

Kyle. He texts back.

>Well what?

He blinks in confusion.

>What'd you think dude! Of his.. face, okay, this sounds weird in text form but whatever dude just tell me

Craig parts his lips, face flushing in an instant. It was a weird question. He didn't know what to say. Should he say Kenny was hot? Fuck no. That wasn't like him at all. he had to keep his cool. So he did. 

>What do you want me to say? He looked like a person.

He swallows thickly. 

>Duuude.. come on.. you're no fun Craig 

He turns off his phone.


	2. Having fun together.. in their dictionary, what is fun really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underaged things ensue. Also TW for self harm, alcohol, and.. "sex"!

The next day of course, what Craig was preparing for, had arrived. Tweek walked up to the black haired boy as he was grabbing books from his locker. Craig shuts his locker, only to see Tweek.  
"Shit dude, you.. scared me" Craig said, trailing off. Tweek had an anxious look on his face, and it had looked like he had cried himself to sleep.  
"L-Listen man- I.. I really love you- I'm so sorry- p-please take me back!!" He almost yelled, covering his mouth after the small speech. Craig sighs, ignoring the urge to start crying.  
"Tweek.. I can't do this anymore. I can't. I'm sorry."

Tweek stared at Craig as if his soul left his body. "Why n-not??.. I lov-love you so m-much.." He said, his voice cracking. Craig bit his lip, feeling bad and holding back the urge to go back with Tweek. No. This was toxic they.. they couldn't do this anymore.

"You keep leaving me! I can't do this anymore!! You just- You- You keep hurting me, Tweek! I don't want to date you for 7th god damn time!"

"Hurting YOU?!" Tweek yells. Craig was taken aback, a little shocked. "You never even f-fucking text me!! I just.. I just want a normal conversation!!! You never give me attention! And you keep f-flirting wi-with everyone!" Craig frowns deeply. Flirting? He never flirted.  
"And you make th-those stupid jokes!! Jokes that sound like you're- you're che-cheating on me. I know you probably text others paragraphs when responding, but with me you just talk to me for a mi-MINUTE!!"

And with that, Tweek runs away. Craig doesn't even get a chance to say he never texts his friends as much as he texts Tweek. Maybe that's somewhat of a lie. Well, he texts Tweek enough, doesn't he? He starts to doubt himself, and his face crumbles as he starts crying, sliding to the floor next to his locker. No one is there. It's just him, and his books. Suddenly, he gets a spike of anxiety as he hears a toilet flush. He wipes his face with his sleeve quickly, stumbling to gather his books, and bolts out of the hallway. 

Kenny sees Craig's back right when Craig disappears. Kenny shrugs and gets to class.

School was a pain. Craig had seen Tweek looking overall depressed and angry. Sometimes Tweek would look at Craig but quickly look away when Craig looked back. It was.. odd to say the least. But one time, Kenny looked at him, slightly, just a peek. And it made Craig feel all weird in his stomach. Kenny had looked at him with a questioning look, and that's when Craig realized Kenny probably saw him in the hallway, crying. He silently groaned.

Just like that, school went by just a little slower that day. Craig was finally in his bedroom. He felt like doing anything to get his mind off Tweek. He thought about cutting. Nah. That would probably make him feel worse. Drugs? Nah. Didn't really want the hassle of that. Then he finally thought about alcohol. His mind felt like it lit up at that idea. He quickly gets out of bed, his parents left for a meeting or some dumb shit like that, and his sister in her room, playing with toys. He snuck over to the alcohol cabinet, grabbing whatever he thought would taste good but more importantly, get him drunk quicker. Grabbing a bottle of vodka, and a bottle of whiskey just in case, he went into his room. He opened the vodka, knowing that one would sting just like he wanted. It would definitely help kill the thoughts of stupid Tweek.

Drinking a sip, he nearly dropped the bottle and started coughing. What the fuck. It was so strong?? He got tears in his eyes, not expecting it to be THAT strong. It tasted like alcohol. Rubbing alcohol. Was this even for drinking? He sighed and drank a sip again. It made him wince but he stopped himself from coughing, or throwing up. He shook his head, the taste feeling disgusting and foreign on his tongue. He drank a sip again. Nope, still disgusting. He kept sipping and chugged at least once, before shaking from how bad it was, making him really want to throw it all up. He looked at the bottle shakily, seeing almost half gone. He shrugged and drank more. There was no effect yet, why wasn't it working? 

He groans, after drinking more, leaving a little less than half in the bottle, he didn't really feel much. Sure he felt a little wobbly when he stood up, and fell to the floor, but he didn't really feel much other than that. He stood up shakily, going back to his bed. He should invite someone. After all, he wanted to share the whiskey. He thought as he looked through his contacts. He hummed as he looked for Kenny. Oh. That's right. He didn't have his phone number, odd. Why not? Kenny is cool.

He texts Kyle.

>Do you knwo kenys phone numbwr?

He smiles as he sends it, his smile dropping after he rereads what he sent for the 3rd time. Oh. He misspelled it. Shit.

>Dude are you ok? And yeah, I know his phone number its ***-***-****

Craig doesn't thank him or reply to his question, and leaves to add Kenny's number as a contact.

He texts Kenny.

>What r uyou dojng right now?

Fuck fuck he didn't mean to spell it like that. He laughs though, because it seems amusing to him at the moment. Must be the alcohol.

>Who is this????

Craig rolls his eyes. Kenny should know it's him

>itss me duh Craig

>You're acting weird, Craig or is this how you always type lmao

Craig flushes at that. He doesn't know why.. he just does. The way Kenny types is magnetic. 

>um do you want some alcohol?

Craig manages to spell that right out of nervousness, and sends it quickly before regretting it. He cringes at himself and wants to die. Fuck what if Kenny tells the police or some shit? Then his parents will know. Shit. Actually, scratch that, he could care less.

>Wait are you serious? Hell yeah. Where r you?

Craig is shocked by the response but quickly becomes excited. 

>mmy hose just come quick k? also the adress is um wait ***-***-****

>K.

And that was the end of the convo. Craig just waits. He feels weirder by the second. He feels depressed, but also happy and hyper, but also sloppy. He stands up, and he falls down. He laughs and he can't get up, and he keeps laughing. He stops laughing after a minute, and lays there. He almost falls asleep, but jumps up hearing the doorbell ring. He tries to walk to his bedroom door but stumbles. He gets up again and opens his door. He stumbles again, walking to the front door. He opens the front door, shakily. Kenny is standing there. He gets a muffled hi. Craig says hi back. He hears a blurry voice and turns around, almost falling, catching himself.

"Craig whose this??"

Craig stutters and slurs his words as he attempts to respond.  
"He's m-my frieeend, listen dddon't tell mom or dad ookay?"

His sister shrugs, flips them off and walks away. When she shuts the door Craig starts laughing, nearly falling again. Kenny raises an eyebrow, and laughs a little, not as much as Craig. Craig gets a hold of himself and leads him to his bedroom, stumbling along the way. Craig closes the door when Kenny enters, and Kenny takes off his hood again. Craig feels himself blush more than usual, but shakes it off. "Where's the alcohol?" 

Oh my god Craig thought, oh my god. Kenny's voice was so angelic, it made Craig fall on his ass. Kenny laughed at him, making Craig melt.

Kenny pointed at the more-than-half drank bottle of vodka, and the unopened whiskey. Kenny's face drops. 

"Holy fucking shit, did you really drink all of THIS??" Kenny asks, crouching down to look at Craig. Craig's face becomes even redder, seeing Kenny so close it made him.. horny.. what the fuck. Is it because of the alcohol? Craig bit his lip. 

"Yeah." he responds. Kenny shakes his head and stands up.

"This isn't good for you man. But.. I gotta join the fun!" He says, grabbing the whiskey. "You wanna try this one?" Kenny asks Craig, looking down at Craig, who was still sitting on his ass.

"Um.. y-yeah" Craig stutters, distracted by how beautiful Kenny is. Kenny hands Craig the bottle, and he takes a sip. Craig sputters, coughing again. The taste was way more pleasant, but it stung his throat just as bad. Kenny sits down in front of Craig, grabbing the bottle from him. "No more for you dude, you're gonna fucking die if you drink more."

Craig almost protests, a small part of him screaming, drink more, die, who cares! But the other part of him wanting to fuck Kenny and respect him. Craig shrugs and nods, not sure what he means by doing that. He watches Kenny drink some whiskey. Kenny swallows and doesn't flinch. Craig is shocked.

"How?"

"How what?" Kenny responds, a puzzled look on his face.

"How did you not cough or flinch??" Craig exasperatedly asks.

Kenny flinches at the question, biting the inside of his cheek. "Well, this isn't the first time I've drank obviously.." He trails off.

Craig purses his lips and doesn't ask anymore, feeling bad as Kenny drinks more of the whiskey. Eventually, Kenny drinks the whole thing. Craig just notices that.

"Holy shit, dddidn't you just scold me for drin- drinking all of the Vodka?"

Kenny rolls his eyes slightly. "Well, Whiskey isn't as.. strong I guess. I've had my fair share, I know m-most of this stuff I guess?" 

Craig thinks about it and shrugs. He stares at Kenny. Kenny is looking at the empty bottle.

"Why'd you even drink now dude? Why'd you suddenly decide to drink??" Kenny questions him, a little confused. Craig thinks about it, and Tweek appears in his head.  
"Fuckkkk" Craig says, groaning. He wanted to forget about him, not think about him. Fucking Kenny..

Kenny bites his lip, knowing he probably mentioned the thing Craig wanted to forget about. He knew that feeling. Well, being immortal wasn't fucking fun. Neither was being poor, or living in this shit hole called South Park. So drinking was the only thing the kid could think of, crying his nights away as he died nearly every day, in painful, painful ways.

Craig is unusually horny for Kenny at the moment, thinks he looks hot, he does look hot. Maybe he should tell him. "Kenny you're really hot"  
Wait shit. Actually scratch that, how do you delete saying that? Craig didn't want to say that anymore, but he guesses it's too late as Kenny looks at him with a shocked expression.  
"Y'know wwhat that's kind of weird but.. thanks?" Kenny says, slurring his words slightly. Craig could tell he was getting drunk. Craig crawls over to Kenny, and sits on his lap. Kenny is shocked and just sits there, wondering what the fuck is going on. The whiskey is starting to kick in, though.

Craig thinks. What should he do? Well usually in the movies he has seen, people kiss each other when they like each other, right? So Craig leans into a kiss, Kenny pulling away slightly at first, but Craig reaches his lips. He sits there for a second, their lips touching, feeling Kenny's breath on his lips. Then he kisses him. Kenny sits there, not really knowing what to do, but closes his eyes and kisses back. Wait. He's kissing back?? 

Craig feels the whiskey on Kenny's lips, and Kenny feels Craig's vodka on his lips. Kenny decides fuck it, and opens his mouth slightly, and starts french kissing him, as he had learned from many, MANY porn videos. Craig is shocked as he had never french kissed, learnt to french kiss, or watched really.. any porn. He opens his mouth too, and attempts to kiss back. Craig was nowhere near the level Kenny was on. Their passionate kissing stops, as they pull away for breath. Craig's eyes are wide open, staring into Kenny's light blue ones.

"Dude I'm.. nnnot gayy...." Kenny trails off.. looking away.. but then why did he kiss back? He looks back at Craig. Craig looks determined, and kisses Kenny again, trying to mimick what Kenny did. It works, because Kenny is kissing him back. Craig is holding onto Kenny as they kiss, his fists filled with cloth. Then he feels something on his ass. And oh, he realizes what it is. So he tries to make Kenny feel good. He grinds against Kenny's pants, and Kenny moans. 

Craig thinks Kenny's moaning is the most amazing, most angelic, best sound he has ever heard. 

Craig actually has seen some porn, but only once. And in a porn book, from you know who, Kenny. It was a woman being fucked, and sucking dick. Craig wants to try the last one. He wasn't sure if he was ready for full on sex, plus, how was a boy supposed to do it?

"Cccan III.. try sucking.. ya kno-know.." Craig slurs his words again, and laughs at himself. Kenny becomes red in the face, and nods. Huh, weird. Maybe the alcohol makes him shy. Or is it me? Maybe it's sex. Has he even had sex? Who cares. You get to suck him off now, Craig thinks. Craig gets off Kenny's lap, and Kenny stands up. Craig is on his knees. He unzips Kenny's pants, after multiple tries to unzip them, and he's bigger than expected. He has seen his dick once but, he wasn't hard, they weren't close at all, and it was years ago. Now it's been years, they're closer, and he's hard. Craig feels hard too, and he rubs himself through his pants. It feels good.

Craig slowly took Kenny's dick into his mouth, looking up to see Kenny biting his lip and stabilizing himself by holding onto a shelf. Craig tried his best to make his teeth not touch it, and so he started sucking. Craig slid his tongue across it, whilst bobbing his head. Craig moaned while he was sucking, making Kenny moan himself, the vibration feeling good. Craig soon used this to his advantage, humming a little. This made Kenny moan more. The room was silent, all except for the slurping and moaning noises. Craig still thought this was the most angelic sound, so he enjoyed every second. He was achingly hard, though. He ran his tongue across the tip, before taking it all in his mouth again. That made Kenny buck into his mouth, groaning in pleasure. 

Kenny was close to his climax, starting to vocalize more. Both still drunk. Kenny suddenly grabs a fistful of Craig's hair, still stabilizing himself on a shelf, and forces Craig to take all of him. Kenny was panting, and Craig gagged quietly, despite trying his best to not gag. Kenny bucks his hips once, and cums. Craig is so in trance, he just swallows all of it. Kenny lets Craig go, and Craig pulls back. Both of them were panting. Kenny looks down at Craig, who was just staring at nothing in particular, and he could see the outline of his dick, just aching to get out of his pants. Kenny puts himself away, and sits down. 

Kenny unzips Craig's pants, missing the zipper a few times, and Craig's face turns red. Kenny gives Craig one hell of a hand job, Craig is moaning more than he should, but well, he's drunk. It almost makes Kenny hard again. He quickens his pace when Craig gets louder, and holds onto Kenny's coat. "Fuck, Kenny- ah-" Craig bucks into Kenny's hand, and finally comes, white spilling onto Kenny's hand. Craig does something daring, just to make Kenny flustered. He takes Kenny's hand, and licks the come off. Kenny is shocked and his face is beyond red, obviously Craig's plan worked, as Kenny was flustered.

Craig puts himself away nervously and kisses Kenny again. Kenny is flustered, but kisses back, both of them under the influence. Craig was holding onto Kenny's lapels, as an attempt to stabilize himself. They stop kissing after a little while, and Craig looks dangerously sleepy. Kenny is flustered, but blinks a few times, just to see Craig passed out. Shit. Kenny knew this was bad, as he had slept after lots of alcohol, and nearly choked to death when he woke up. Kenny tries to wake up Craig, but to no avail. He shakily picks up Craig, who was lighter than he thought, and plops him on his bed.

He tucks him in, and sits on the bed, right next to him. He forces himself to stay up and watch Craig breath, watching to make sure he doesn't choke, or die in his sleep. Kenny thinks Craig is beautiful without his hat, his messy black hair complimenting his face. Kenny doesn't even think of what they had just done, what consequences it would have, how fast it happened, or anything like that. Just how pretty the boy who gave him a blowjob is. And slowly, he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this was a mess, I haven't wrote for so long I'm sorry!! This was.. a pretty bad chapter. I'm not too proud of how I wrote it, but a new chapter SHOULD be up very soon! xx


	3. Freak out everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny finds out what they did last night, Tweek somewhat finds out what happened, oh it just keeps getting better, huh?

Kenny jolts awake, hearing vomiting noises. Oh. What's going on? His head hurts. 

He gets up as quickly as he could, (which was pretty slow) and went to the bathroom, where the noises were coming from. Of course, he saw Craig's parents and little sister standing by the door, asking questions. Craig was just throwing up. Kenny goes up to them and taps their shoulder. They raise their eyebrows, and clear confusion is on their faces. 

"Mph mm, mpmm mm" Was Kenny's way of saying "I had a virus, and I gave it to Craig."

They understood as most South Park residents do, and Craig's father gave him an angry look, whilst Craig's mother comforted him through the door. Kenny sighed and sat down next to the door, waiting for Craig to come out, or maybe, just waiting for his death. It could happen. Maybe Craig's dad could shoot him in the head. He doesn't even know what happened last night. They drank, and he blacked out. Right? He doesn't remember shit. He drank a lot of whiskey, right? Oh. Right, Craig drank too much vodka. 

Especially for his first time. Maybe if Craig had drank lots of vodka before, like Kenny did, then Craig wouldn't be violently throwing up in the bathroom now. Kenny just has a headache. Scratch that, more like a migraine. Craig stops throwing up for a minute, and his family leaves to make breakfast, his sister just being bored and leaving. Kenny knocks on the door, telling Craig it's just him. 

"Come in.." A hoarse voice, undoubtedly Craig's, tells Kenny. He opens the door, and shuts it behind him. Craig flushes the toilet, groaning. 

"Do you.. know what happened last night?"

"Mm.." Craig thinks, "N.. No, I don't.. that's weird um.. why?" 

"Why can't I remember Kenny??"

Kenny laughs at how unexperienced Craig is at alcohol. It should be known by most people that you forget after alcohol, right? Well, Kenny thinks so at least. 

"I can't remember either dude, it's just a side effect of alcohol, don't worry." Craig pauses hearing that, but nods in understanding. 

"Kenny have you.. drank before?? I mean.. you're not throwing up and I am.. or is because you drank whiskey and I drank vodka?"

Kenny's eyes go wide when he hears Craig say his name. Suddenly, he remembers everything, and his eyes go wide. Craig frowns as Kenny stares at him like he has just seen Craig turn into a demon and steal his house. "Uh.. Kenny?"

"Oh shit." Kenny says quietly and takes a step back, frowning and covering his mouth. Well shit. 

"Dude what the hell is going on? Are you ok??" Craig asks, because he genuinely cares about the angelic boy in front of him. "Uh, is it something I said?" 

"We... shit... you really don't remember.. Craig??" Kenny asks, nervously, on the verge of stuttering and running out the door. He wasn't gay. No, he wasn't a fucking fag. He liked girls, with big tits, not Craig, and his fucking penis- he's straight.

Craig raises his eyebrow. "No, and you said you didn't either..? It's a 'side effect' of alcohol, riiiight?"

"Fuck this is worse than being eaten by rats.." Kenny mutters, realizing he actually ENJOYED what happened last night. Craig's mouth drops open. "What the fuck dude" Kenny shakes his head at the idiot in front of him. He debates if he should tell him. He smirks. He could play with him, right?.. I mean.. he's not gay. But... he'll play a little with Craig. Yeah, then Tweek will get jealous, and claim his man. Because Kenny does not want to be gay. 

"I'm leaving.. bye love" Kenny says, cringing internally, wanting to actually die in that moment. Craig's eyes go wide and his face flushed, pure red like a beet. "W-W-W- HUH??" Craig yells, as Kenny leaves and slams the front door. "What the hell was that!" Craig can hear his father yell from the kitchen.

Craig, finally in class, realizes something weird. He remembers a weird somewhat moan in his head, it kinda sounded like Kenny but.. blur it by 10x.. he couldn't put his finger on who the voice was, and if it really was a moan. He looks over to look at Kenny, trying to remember what the noise was, and Kenny has his hood off. What? Kenny bites his lip and winks at him. Craig looks away quickly, shocked. His face, turning red by the second. Oh. My. God. What the fuck is going on. The angelic pretty boy that Craig had suddenly developed a crush for a few days ago, is.. flirting with him?? He looks back to see Tweek just as shocked as him, and Kenny's hood back on, writing on the essay paper.

Tweek sits next to Craig and Kenny, and he could see everything. He was so confused. But flustered too. He didn't mind the new attention, in fact he's starting to crave it. But then it starts to click. And it starts to scare him. Did they.. do anything last night, something that he can't remember?

The next class he sneaks a glance at Kenny again, and Kenny is just staring at him, half lidded. He notices Craig's eyes looking at him, and he gives him his best pretty boy smile. Craig looks away and bites his lip because *god* is Kenny beautiful. He feels bad for just suddenly.. switching his mind, thinking about only Kenny, and not Tweek. He feels bad that he already wants to cuddle, hug, be with someone else so fast, but wow, Kenny is so... just.. amazing.. beautiful, pretty, and he really needs a normal relationship, not a toxic one where they break up every week. 

At lunch, he can see Kenny, Kyle, Fatass, and Stan talking. Kenny at one point looks freaked out for a second, and Kyle & Stan look shocked.

"Dude what happened last night?" Kyle questions Kenny.  
"W-What do you mean?" Kenny stutters. Kyle raises his eyebrow giving him an 'I know what you did' look.

"Y'know? Craig asked for your phone number? Why?? And he was typing really weird dude!"  
Kenny puts his hands up laughing, "It's not what it seems like"

Kyle face palms. 

"Guys what the hell are you talkin' about? Didn't yew guys see Kenny flirting with Craig?" The fatass, Cartman says.

Kyle and Stan's mouth gape open. "Wait WHAT" Kyle yells out, quiet enough for only them to hear, but loud enough to spook them a bit.

"Okay fine, I might have went to Craig's house last n-"

"Woah are you gay dude?" Cartman questions, on the verge of laughing at him.

"Of course he's not gay fatass!! He's always talking about girls tits and vaginas, that'd be weird."

"Wait guys if we support Craig and Tweek's gay but weird on and off relationship, shouldn't we support Kenny if he is gay?"

The table is silent, and Kenny's face is hidden by the table, as he lies his face on it.

"But how can he be gay? He's always talking about women!" Kyle exasperates.

"Guys please stop screaming" Kenny says, words muffled somewhat by the table and his hood. Stan immediately knows what happened since he sometimes drinks due to his somewhat depression. "Dude.."

Kenny looks at him suddenly freaked out. "Did you.. you know... drink??" 

The whole table looks at Kenny shocked. 

"I- well- it was free! And-" Kenny stutters sheepishly

"Wait so what the hell happened last night?! You drank apparently free alcohol, the same night Craig asks for your phone number and is typing oddly. Wait a minute-" Kyle pieces all the evidence together.  
"Okay I got it, you drank with Craig last night, and today you're apparently flirting with him. What's going on??"

Kenny blinks a few times. That was.. fast. When did his friends become nosy smartasses?

"We.. uh.. I'm not a fag!" He says, standing up and going to the bathroom abruptly. Kyle face palms, Cartman looks confused, and Stan is shocked. 

"Wait so did they fuck?" Cartman questions innocently, Kyle and Stan immediately looking at him in pure shock.   
"Holy fucking shit, you might be onto something fatass"  
"I'M NOT FAT!!!!!"

Kenny stays in the bathroom, dry crying in a bathroom stall, so fucking frustrated. He wasn't gay, then why did he think it was a good idea to flirt with Craig in front of the whole class after they pretty much *fucked?* He couldn't cry, but he was so frustrated, he wanted to cry. He.. liked Craig, just a little bit. But was that only because of what happened last night? Sure he had loved holding Craig's hand once, but that was just a bro thing. And it was so quick.

He can't help but think how nice it would've been to snuggle more that night.. no, that's disgusting. He hears the bell ring. Great.

The last class, he doesn't flirt with Craig, he looks depressed and frustrated. Craig was so utterly confused, but suddenly in class, his gears were working in his head, and it all clicked. After piecing everything together, he remembers everything. Holy. Shit. Craig's face went from his resting bitch face, to a face that seems like he has just seen someone murder the whole class. He turns abruptly and looked directly at Kenny, who noticed his stare, and looked back at him. Kenny immediately knew that Craig knew, and his eyes went wide, his face flushed as well.

Craig looks away, discreetly freaking the hell out. 

Craig walks home alone. But.. Kenny runs up to him on the way out of school.

"Did you.. remember?" Kenny asks sheepishly. Craig purses his lips.

"I'm uh- I'm really sorry! I came onto you and- I didn't mean to- y'know I was just drunk- I-" 

"Uh.. don't worry about it but.. I'm not gay." Kenny says, and walks away, looking like a bus had just hit him. Craig wants to call out for him, but someone grabs his arm. He turns around. Fuck..

Tweek.

"W-What the h-hell Crai-Craig.. did... d-did- did you really fuck Craig?" Tweek asks, tears in his eyes.

"Who t-told you that?!" Craig asks frantically.

"Kyle and Cartman did.. I-I can'-CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! I-I though- thought you l-loved me!! We're supposed to- to be to-together!!!" Tweek yells, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Tweek I-"

"I don't w-wanna hea- hear it!! Y-You cheater!"

"HEY!" Craig yells, and everyone looks at him. He doesn't even realize it.

"We aren't even dating anymore!!! We broke up before I did anything with Kenny! So fuck off." Craig says, walking home.

Tweek blinks a few times, face flushed and tears emerging from his eyes. 

He can hear whispers of his classmates whispering with each other, saying things such as;   
"Did what with Kenny?" "Isn't Craig gay? Then that means he.." "With Kenny? But Kenny likes girls.." "It just doesn't make sense? "What's going on?" "Kenny's gay?" 

Kenny stops in his tracks as Craig runs past him, craning his neck to hear what people were saying. No.. no. He wasn't gay! He wasn't! He couldn't be..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I feel like my writing keeps getting worse ;( but I hope at least one person will enjoy this book!! <3 xx

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY god I love Crenny so much it's so underrated, though I also love Creek. I do love Crenny a bit more.  
> anyway uh okay so. I did this to my ex (me being Tweek) and I regret my ass off, so anyways, I found my past trauma a good plot! I.. guess..? LMFAO it sounds so bad but it turned out good? Sure-   
> Just. I hope you enjoyed this mess of a story lmao xx


End file.
